The invention is an entertainment game that can be played by children or adults. It is a game that can be played with two or more players. The players of the game must be physically fit and able to withstand an occasional fall to the ground. The game is designed to have at least two players tether themselves to a center hub so that they can lean back and place themselves in an erect but off-balance position, sustained by the offsetting weight of their teammate(s). The players then somewhat simultaneously attempt to return to a vertical position, standing under their own center of gravity. Teams can play against each other striving for the best time or a single team can play simply to have fun to see how fast they can restore their balance.